


Goodnight Kiss

by Frankinscense



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Fluff, Human Names, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-21
Updated: 2012-08-21
Packaged: 2018-03-23 13:22:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3769978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frankinscense/pseuds/Frankinscense
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Songfic: Kissed You Goodnight by Gloriana. Human AU. Nikolas had agreed to this date, he knew the risks. He wouldn't let himself admit any feeling for that Dane. Even if he was sweet. Even if he was romantic and loveable and who cared about that... Well he wasn't gonna let him go and kiss him on the first date right?... Right? Oneshot. (Human names: Denmark-Mathias Kohler, Norway- Nikolas Bondevik)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Goodnight Kiss

**Originally Posted on Fanfiction**

**Songfic: (Kissed You) Goodnight by Gloriana**

 

“I had a really nice time tonight Niko.”

The Norwegian glanced up at the idiot he had agreed to go out with that night. “Yeah, me too.” It surprised Nikolas how much he really had enjoyed. The Dane had struck a deal, if he went out with him and hated it, Mathias would never be able to bug him about it again, if he enjoyed himself then he had to go on at least five more dates with him.

Mathias had been sweet. He had taken them to dinner, opened all the doors for Nikolas, held out his chair for him. He had even pulled a few smiles out of the smaller teen.

Mathias had been a fantastic date and that was the worst part. If he had been a bad guy, inconsiderate, stupid, annoying, that might have made it a lot easier on the Norwegian. Mathias asked him out all the time but Niko had always rejected the taller. Every time. Even if he didn’t want to admit it, Nikolas was regretting not saying yes sooner, he was really starting to see a different side to Mathias, a sweeter, kinder, more romantic side that he loved. It felt fantastic to be doted upon.

Nikolas noticed his feelings were that of a smitten schoolgirl and somehow, it didn’t bother him as much as he thought it would. He was seeing how much of a crush he had hidden away from the Dane, purely out of annoyance that covered it up.

Mathias didn’t have a problem admitting how much he liked Niko; he loved every little thing about his little bunny. He hopped out of his car and quickly opened the door, holding out a hand to help the Norwegian out.

Nikolas took it gratefully and stood, looking remorsefully at his front door and linked their fingers together. Mat swung their clasped hands a little as they made their slow trek to the front door to Nikolas’s home. “So you didn’t hate it?”

Stormy blue eyes met the Dane’s lighter ones. “No, I didn’t hate it.”

The grin on Mat’s face grew. “So you’ll go out with me again?”

A smaller smile graced the pale porcelain features of the Norwegian’s face. “Yeah, I think I will.” They climbed the porch steps with very little urgency, neither wanting to say goodnight just yet.

Mathias wanted something from the smaller, he wanted something that if done too soon, he was guaranteed to get slapped and there would be no way that Nikolas would ever go out with him. He knew that Nikolas was a very conservative person. He wouldn’t want to be kissed. Nikolas wasn’t that kind of guy.

Nikolas held back the urge to drag the Dane’s face down to his own. But Mathias wasn’t that kind of guy. He had a ton of bravado but he wouldn’t do anything that could question his honor. Mathias could be a pretty conservative guy. He wouldn’t want to kiss him.  Mathias wasn’t that kind of guy.

Nikolas’s eyes narrowed slightly at the flickers of a gaze the Dane kept sending to Niko’s lips. If he wanted them, then he should take them! The Norwegian had decided that he wanted it. He wanted _his_ Dane to kiss him.

Mathias leaned in a little and Niko tipped his head up, lowering his eyelids, trying to convey through action how much he was waiting for it. But just as he thought Mathias would follow through, he heard the dreaded word. “Goodnight.”

Mathias pulled away, not hearing the soft sigh, not watching as Niko went inside and not seeing the Norwegian waiting behind the darkened window, just to watch the taller go.

Mathias was beating himself up. Why would he just leave like that? What was that look he was being given? It looked like Niko wanted something, like he was waiting, wasn’t that what it looked like? Or was he just imagining things?

…

You know what? If he didn’t like it, then he could get back at him for it but Mat had waited long enough! He spun around from his spot at the end of the path and rushed back to the door, raising his hand to knock. Except, before his fist hit the wood, the door swung open, revealing the Norwegian.

He started to say something but was cut off by Danish lips being pressed against his own, strong arms wrapping around his thin waist. Niko’s eyes closed happily, hands sliding up the Dane’s chest and around his neck.

Mat pulled away a little, resting their foreheads together. “Goodnight Nik.” He started to pull out of the Norwegian hold but finger’s threaded through Mathias’s blond spikes, pulling him back.

“Oh no you don’t.” Pulling him back into the house, kicking the door closed behind them.

Okay, so maybe they were those kinds of guys.

It was a good night.


End file.
